This Is Nightmare Night/Nightmare's sorrow
This is how This Is Nightmare Night and Nightmare's sorrow goes in The Nightmare Before Hearth's Warming Eve. Studios, Transformersprimefan Productions and many other companies present, in assosciation with Walt Disney Pictures: The Nightmare Before Hearth's Warming Eve Ryan F-Freeman: voice Twas a long time ago. Longer now that it seems. In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now, you've properly wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't? I'd say it's time you've begun. enter the door shaped like Nightmare Moon's head and go pass a scarecrow like pony hanging with a sign that says "Ponyville" and as we enter a grave yard, shadows pop up and begin their ghostly greeting Shadow 1: Colts and fillies of every age~ Dalek shadow: Wouldn't you like to see something strange?~ Cyberman shadow: Come, behold a ghastly sight~ This, our town on Nightmare Night~ Ghosts: This is Nightmare Night~ It is such a fright~ Pumpkins scream in the dead of night~ This is Nightmare Night~ Everyone turn out the light~ Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright~ It's our town, everypony scream~ Nightmare Night is on the scene~ Spike: I am the one hiding under your bed~ Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red~ Lyra Heartstrings: I am the one hiding under your stairs~ fingers like snakes and spiders in my mane~ Group: This is Nightmare Night~ This is Nightmare Night~ Nightmare Night~ Nightmare Night~ Nightmare Night~ Nightmare Night~ Rarity: In this town, we call home~ Everypony hail to the Nightmare song~ Mayor Mare: In this town~ Don't we love it now~ Everypony's waiting for the next surprise~ Cheerilee, Shining Armor and Theodore Tugboat: Round that corner, colts hiding in the trash can~ Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll...~ Crash Bandicoot: SCREAM!!!~ Snails: This is Nightmare Night~ Snips: Creepy slime~ Sweetie Belle: Black and white~ Evil Ryan: Aren't you scared?!~ Thomas, Diesel, Twilight Scream and Trixie: Well, that's just fine~ Say it once, say it twice~ Take the chance and roll the dice~ Ride with the moon in the dead of night~ Rainbow Dash: Everypony scream, everypony scream!~ Matau T. Monkey: Nightmare Night is on the scene~ Pinkie Pie: I am the clown with the tear-away face~ Here in a flash and gone without a trace~ James: I am the "Who" when you call "Who's there?"~ I am the wind blowing through your hair~ Queen Chrysalis: I am the shadow on the moon at night~ Filling your dreams to the brim with fright~ Group: This is Nightmare Night~ This is Nightmare Night~ Nightmare Night~ Nightmare Night~ Nightmare Night~ Nightmare Night~ Bill and Ben: Nightmare Night~ Nightmare Night~ Spooky creatures everywhere~ Life's no fun without a good scare~ Timothy (Thomas and Friends): That's our job~ Marion: You got that right~ Bill and Ben, Marion and Timothy: In this town on Nightmare Night~ Mayor Mare: In this town~ Don't we love it now~ Everypony's waiting for the next surprise~ Gordon: Nightmare Moon might catch you in your room and...~ Thomas, Diesel, Twilight Scream and Trixie: Scream like a banshee~ Make you jump out of your skin~ Group: This is Nightmare Night~ Everypony scream!~ Won't ya please make way for royalty~ Nightmare Moon is queen of the nightmares now~ Everypony hail to the Nightmare Queen now~ This is Nightmare Night~ This is Nightmare Night~ Nightmare Night~ Nightmare Night~ Nightmare Night~ Nightmare Night~ Bill and Ben: In this town, we call home~ Everypony hail to the Nightmare song~ Group: La, la, la-la, Nightmare Night, Nightmare Night~ repeat WEEE!!!~ cheers and cackles an evil laughter Pinkie Pie: IT'S OVER!! Evil Ryan: It sure is. Den: We did it! Matau T. Monkey: Done and done. You know, Bertram? I was born on a Tuesday. Percy: Wasn't it terrifying? Crash Bandicoot: What a night. Mayor Mare: Great Nightmare Night, everyone. Crash Bandicoot: She and I beleve it's our most horrible yet.Nightmare Moon Is that right, Nightmare? Nightmare Moon: Indeed, Crash. Thank you, everyone. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan